1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having higher transmission quality, and a conductive terminal fastened to the electrical connector.
2. The Related Art
A conventional electrical connector includes a main body, a main shielding plate, a plurality of conductive terminals and a shielding shell. The main shielding plate is integrally molded in the main body. The conductive terminals are fastened to the main body and arranged in two rows. Each row of the conductive terminals is arranged transversely. The main shielding plate is located between the two rows of the conductive terminals. Each of the conductive terminals has a fastening portion, a contact portion extended frontward from a front end of the fastening portion, and a soldering portion connected with a rear end of the fastening portion.
The fastening portions of the conductive terminals are fastened to the main body and arranged in two rows. Each row of the fastening portions of the conductive terminals are arranged transversely. The main shielding plate is located between the two rows of the fastening portions of the conductive terminals. Contact surfaces of the contact portions of the two rows of the conductive terminals are respectively exposed to a top surface and a bottom surface of the main body. The soldering portions of the conductive terminals project out of the main body and are soldered to a circuit board. The shielding shell surrounds the main body together with the main shielding plate and the conductive terminals. An insertion space is formed between a front end of the shielding shell and a front end of the main body.
However, high-frequency impedances of the conductive terminals of the electrical connector are unable to reach a standard requirement that makes electrical signals transmitted by the electrical connector unstable.
Thus, an innovative electrical connector and conductive terminals of the innovative electrical connector are essential to be provided, high-frequency impedances of the conductive terminals of the innovative electrical connector are improved to be able to reach a standard requirement, so that electrical signals transmitted by the innovative electrical connector are stable for ensuring that the electrical connector has higher transmission quality of the electrical signals.